Against the Danger
is the twenty forth episode of the show . Summary Note: A small retcon is present in the episode summary. Instead of simply lining up his shot and ending on a cliffhanger, Mulmangcho is shown to have shot Juldarami and banged on the window, alerting the crew of the Octopus Submarine to break the window and rescue him with a tentacle. Dr. Huinjogjebi's men finally break down the door to the recreation room and immediately begin trying to disperse the toxic gas. Commander Jogjebi is distraught at the sight of the chaos, and is promptly informed that Dr. Huinjogjebi has been killed and that the Sturgeon system cannot be salvaged. As a weakened Juldarami is carried away for treatment, he stirs and Jogjebi, worried for his friend's safety, hurries to his side. Juldarami tells him that the destruction was caused by Mulmangcho before passing out. Now furious, Jogjebi curses Geomeunjogjebi for destroying the Sturgeon Base. Back in Flower Hill, the Unhasu team eagerly await word. A hedgehog scout approaches Commanders Goseumdochi and Murori with a wireless. As there has been no word from Juldarami, Geumsaegi has volunteered to enter the field once more. It is revealed that during the events of "Searching For the Jewel Necklace", Geumsaegi did indeed receive fatal wounds, but was rescued by Commander Darami's team and stabilized in their medical camp hidden in a cave. Commander Goseumdochi is concerned that Geumsaegi might not only be in a physically unfit to re-enter the field due to his injuries, but also his compromised identity. Commander Murori agrees. Goseumdochi requests that a message be sent to Geumsaegi asking him to retire back to Flower Hill. Geumsaegi, receiving the news back at their camp looks very much touched and tempted by the offer to finally go home. Back inside the now useless Sturgeon Base, Jogjebi clutches his head, recalling his torture at the hands of Mangko and how Geomeunjogjebi must be laughing at him. Humiliated, his plans once again torn to shreds, Jogjebi decides he cannot go on, writes out a suicide note and brings a pistol to his head. His men, watching from a crack in the door, look away as the trigger is pulled. At the Weasel Unit Headquarters it is formally announced that Commander Jogjebi shot himself at dawn. Mulmangcho, taking credit for the destruction of the base and the resulting suicide, is rewarded handsomely with the promised box of jewels and is congratulated by mouse and weasel alike. Mangko takes a moment to remind everyone that Geumsaegi and Juldarami are still a threat, but then announces that in his will, Jogjebi left the remains of the Sturgeon Base to the rebels. He then announces he and Geomeunjogjebi will be attending Commander Jogjebi's funeral upon the Sturgeon Base. However, the Flower Hill camp where Geumsaegi has been nursed is listening in to the rebel wireless and overhear the plan that they will usurp control of the Sturgeon Base. Geumsaegi hesitates, considering the possibility that any potential threat on the Sturgeon Base will fall into Mangko's hands, as will Juldarami who is still on board. He makes his final decision to remain in the field and refuse to return home. Goseumdochi argues that Mangko will kill him, and reminds him that the invitation to return was an order. Geumsaegi replies that he cannot possibly go home when there is any possible threat to Flower Hill. The Murori in crow disguise offers to go with him, which Geumsaegi accepts. As Geumsaegi flies to the base on the back of Murori, he watches as the boat carrying a celebrating Mangko and Geomeunjogjebi also head to the Sturgeon Base. Jogjebi's funeral is a suitable sombre affair, and Mangko and Geomeunjogjebi approach his coffin with heads lowered, hats in hand. They are followed by a procession of weasels and mice, of which Geumsaegi has snuck into. Down either side of the procession stands a line of armed guards. As they arrive at the coffin, Mangko addresses Jogjebi's funeral portrait and expresses regret at his suicide. Geomeunjogjebi weeps at his loss. Mangko finally announces that Jogjebi will always be remembered for his gift of the Sturgeon Base that will defeat Flower Hill. The room is filled with ghostly laughter, alarming everyone present at the funeral. Suddenly, the curtain upon which Jogjebi's funeral portrait hangs begins to move and sway before Jogjebi himself suddenly bursts forth. Everyone is shocked to see Jogjebi in the flesh, and Jogjebi enjoys the reaction, laughing in their faces as he curses them. The armed guards that had lined the procession suddenly turns their guns towards Mangko and Geomeunjogjebi. Jogjebi taunts that perhaps he is a ghost as Mangko drops to his knees and insists he is glad to see he is indeed alive and tries to shift Jogjebi's anger towards Geomeunjogjebi. But Jogjebi scolds Mangko, accusing him of being two-faced. Jogjebi's coffin opens, revealed to be empty and the weasel orders Mangko to get inside and die. Mangko pleads for his life and begs for forgiveness, but Jogjebi replies that the funeral was Mangko's all along. With that, Jogjebi's funeral portrait flips, revealing a funeral portrait for Mangko instead. Mangko falls to the floor and weeps, begging for just one more chance as Jogjebi's men proceed to drag him towards the coffin. Jogjebi replies he cannot, as the funeral has already begun. Mangko's face contorts to anger and he curses Jogjebi and swears he won't last long and that he'll follow him into Hell. Mangko is dropped and sealed inside the coffin. Jogjebi presses a button on the wall and it glows with a surge of electricity. The coffin bucks and shifts and Mangko screams as he is electrocuted to death. As the coffin falls silent, Geomeunjogjebi is horrified, knowing he is surely next. Sure enough, Jogjebi turns his attentions to him and the pair stare hatefully into each others eyes. But Geomeunjogjebi feels this cannot be his end. He gets on his knees and offers Jogjebi a gun, asking that Jogjebi executes him with the gun offered. Jogjebi laughs that Geomeunjogjebi would ask for death himself. Geomeunjogjebi replies that he must because otherwise Jogjebi would never understand. Confused, Jogjebi tells him to explain. Geomeunjogjebi insists he has a wonderful plan that can eliminate the entirety of Flower Hill all at once and if Jogjebi thinks he can actually control their men after his death. Enraged, Jogjebi lashes out and fires his pistol into the air - but does not shoot Geomeunjogjebi. Geomeunjogjebi insists he calm down, as defeating Flower Hill is their common goal. He then offers Jogjebi his unit and his plan in exchange for his life. Jogjebi thinks on it, relenting on the fact that Geomeunjogjebi is indeed useful and agrees to let him live for now. Geumsaegi steps forth and reveals his presence and Jogjebi's face lights up, revealing he is happy to see him alive. Geumsaegi insists he couldn't die whilst Jogjebi's enemies still lived. Geomeunjogjebi, aware of Geumsaegi's identity, narrows his eyes. Asking where Juldarami is, Jogjebi tells him he is wounded and recovering in hospital. Geumsaegi angrily announces he will kill Geomeunjogjebi but Jogjebi stays his hand. He insists their priority now is the restoration of the Sturgeon Base and destruction of Flower Hill. Geumsaegi meets with Juldarami in the infirmary and the two share a tearful embrace in front of a lily-of-the-valley - their trademark. Geumsaegi informs Juldarami that not only is Geomeunjogjebi alive, but seems to have joined forces with Jogjebi, making their job so much harder, but they promise to fight until the end. Jogjebi goes to meet his new unit of weasels from Geomeunjogjebi and announces that he expects them to fight hard as they are finalizing their plans to attack Flower Hill. Geumsaegi watches the address and knows he must try to find out what this special plan could be, and decides to use his new duck friend to help. Murori reports back to Unhasu and explains the events that have unfolded and he is sent back with the response, stating Commander Goseumdochi's approval to uncover Geomjogjebi's plot. Meanwhile, Oegwipali teases Geomeunjogjebi over his brush with death and is promptly smacked for his insolence. Geomeunjogjebi is furious that the Flower Hill Scouts have so much influence over Jogjebi. As Oegwipali wails, Geomeunjogjebi scolds him, insisting they must be rid of them. Geumsaegi looks over various maps as he considers how to render Geomeunjogjebi's plans useless and only then can they finally deal with Commander Jogjebi himself. He presents his own attack plan to Jogjebi, who is surprised, asking why he went to the trouble. Geumsaegi replies because he is his Aide, and leaves. Jogjebi is suspicious that both Geumsaegi and Geomeunjogjebi seem to be competing over attack plans, but regardless, cannot decide whose plan is superior. He decides to allow them to compete and side with the winner. At a bowling ally, Geumsaegi appears to be winning, and Jogjebi congratulates him before suggesting they play computer chess. Geumsaegi states he'd rather play war games which amuses Jogjebi. Geomeunjogjebi however realizes they are being made to compete. Approaching the computer chess console, Jogjebi assigns colors. Geomeunjogjebi plays black, and Geumsaegi plays white. Both are to play as though enacting their plan of attack. Geomeunjogjebi is shocked to learn that Geumsaegi had also made an attack plan. Geumsaegi on the other hand is pleased. Jogjebi insists they shake hands and announces the beginning of the game. Jogjebi watches the screen as the pair play against each other, it becomes clear the objective is to conquer the most territory in their respective color. Geumsaegi is quickly able to figure out Geomeunjogjebi's plan and soon all black territory is covered in white, leaving Geumsaegi as the victor. Geomeunjogjebi is furious and swallows the contents of a bottle of wine before smashing it. Geumsaegi is invited to Jogjebi's office later to discuss the plan, and Geumsaegi is happy to have come so far in his plan. However, Geomeunjogjebi calls Jogjebi and asks if he intends to share with him their ultimate battle plan and urges him to be discreet and to kill Geumsaegi for the sake of the plans secrecy should he share it. Jogjebi curtly tells Geomeunjogjebi to mind his business and hangs up on him. Left with no other choice, Geomeunjogjebi turns to Oegwipali and tells him they have to be the ones to get rid of Geumsaegi. He whispers orders to Mulmangcho before he and Oegwipali hop aboard a motorcycle. Jogjebi curses Geomeunjogjebi's attitude, but does agree that he can't secure the secret, and regretfully admits he might have to do away with Geumsaegi mercilessly. A very large weasel approaches Jogjebi's office and when confronted by Juldarami, presents him with a card indicating him as a member of the "Anaconda Unit". Juldarami is concerned and decides to listen into their conversation in which Jogjebi orders the weasel to escort Geumsaegi out of the base after their discussion and eliminate him. Shocked, Juldarami wonders what he can possibly do before he is called and ordered by Jogjebi to fetch Geumsaegi. Juldarami takes the opportunity to plead with Geumsaegi to run away and escape. Geumsaegi reasons he can't, he has to hear the plan. But Juldarami desperately begs him to flee. Geumsaegi understands that they mean to kill him. Geumsaegi reasons that both of them have fought for Flower Hill on weasel territory for several years, and being so close to ending their threat forever, how can they allow a threat on Geumsaegi's life stop them? The pair swear once more to fight until the end. Juldarami delivers Geumsaegi to the meeting where he and Jogjebi discuss the pan of attack and fill out their map and Jogjebi is pleased, telling Geumsaegi to go to his villa and take a well earned rest, indicating he enter a vehicle with his Anaconda Unit. However, as they drive, Mulmangcho watches from afar. When the vehicle suddenly stops, Geumsaegi asks for an explanation, but his Anaconda escort states the engine cut, and why doesn't he take a stroll whilst they try and repair it. As Geumsaegi walks away, the weasels raise their guns only for Geumsaegi to spin and quick-draw, taking out some of the weasels as Juldarami, flying overhead with their duck friend offer cover fire. Juldarami drops into the vehicle and takes one of their automatic rifles and fights alongside Geumsaegi before ordering him to flee in the vehicle and contact Unhasu with his intel. Geumsaegi takes the car and uses the wireless apparatus to contact Unhasu as Mulmangcho drives opposite Geumsaegi in a truck in a collision course, whilst above them Geomeunjogjebi and Oegwipali push a boulder down the cliff side, meaning Geumsaegi can either die via collision with Mulmangcho's truck or be crushed with the boulder. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Juldarami *Commander Darami *Commander Mulori Villains *Commander Jogjebi *Mulmangcho *Geomeunjogjebi *Oegwipali *Mangko *Dr. Huinjogjebi Deaths *Mangko Credits Songs *My Dear Home Town *We're Little Scouts Transcript Gallery Against the Danger/Gallery Trivia * The game played by Geumsaegi and Geomeunjogjebi plays a lot closer to that of the Civilization series rather than Chess. Category:Series 1 Episodes